


House of Wolves

by Freckledbun



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira is a shadow, Handcuffs, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckledbun/pseuds/Freckledbun
Summary: Akira has a secret and a deal with Joker. Reality is an illusion. The universe is a hologram.Short drabbles with a bit of a plot.





	1. Honey, This Mirror Isn't Big Enough For The Two Of Us

Akira took a long look at himself in the mirror of the tiny washroom in Leblanc. He was mostly done his morning routine of washing his face and brushing his teeth. All that was left to do was to pop in his contacts. He wasn’t wearing prescription lenses; his glasses had that covered. He just had color lenses to cover up the true color of his eyes: yellow.

Ever since the mix up with his arrest, this Akira had been in charge; while the human spirit was left to toil in his own mind, only to be let out in the cognitive world, free to act as he pleased as Joker. Akira just wasn’t going to let his real self screw up the day-to-day affairs. It was hard enough to operate with half of the confidants he’d collected loudly proclaiming his affiliation with the Phantom Thieves without punchy, potty Akira muddying his polite, good-boy facade. He had two rehabilitations with conflicting lifestyles to juggle and planned on getting away with his cake and eating it too…with Joker as well, of course. He just had his place and Joker had his. They had an amicable agreement in the sense that Akira took control and refused to give it back and Joker would just have to deal with it for the time being.

He popped in the grey contacts, slipped on his glasses, and smiled pleasantly at his reflection. The boy in the mirror spoke to him.

“Someone will figure this out eventually. Akechi is sharp. He’ll see the contact case or something and expose you to everyone.” The real Akira, Joker now, didn’t know if he wanted to get caught or not, but he was a rebel and didn’t appreciate being pushed around. So, he was going to be obstinate and contrariwise, regardless of his own goals and intentions. He didn’t mind playing phantom thieves, so he went along with the heart stealing game, but that’s about where his cooperation ended with his shadow. He probably would have spit in Igor’s face a long time ago if he were the one interacting with him.

“I’m the last thing Akechi will be expecting, or anyone else for that matter.” Akira’s shadow paused to think of how to word what he wanted to say. “Besides, if people knew the truth, they’d still accept me. I’m the nice one, the one that they know, who does them favors. I might not be the real you, but I’m the one who is their real friend.” He said all of this softly. This was the Akira that could convince people to commit crimes for him, the one that everyone loved.

“Maybe.” Joker didn’t want to just agree with him.

“Don’t forget,” Akira continued, “You were all alone before I fixed things for you. So complain all you want, but you know this is what’s best. You’d never have been able to pull this off by yourself.”

Joker looked livid. He narrowed his eyes at Akira and said nothing else. His friends really never would have accepted him the way he was. He wouldn’t even have sought them out if it weren’t for the shadow’s interactions with Igor. He would still be alone. Akira was right. Playing along was what was best. He had more opportunities this way. Akira might have kept Joker out of prison, out of the cognitive cell as well as physical jail, but the price was a different confinement, a loss of free will, a prison in his own body. Hopefully the trade off would pay off for him in the end.

But for now, it was time for school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is completely self indulgent. I don't have a plan for where this is going just yet but I liked the concept.


	2. I Don't Love You

Akira blinked at the sight of Akechi in front of him. The boy sleuth really pulled this deduction out of thin air, or out of the trash to be more specific. Joker did warn him about this. He’d be fine. He was just caught off guard.

“What?” Akira said, in reference to what Akechi had just said, happy this confrontation was happening in private.

“What is this?” Akechi repeated sternly, waving a wrapper for a grey contact between his gloved fingers. He’d chosen blue, latex-free medical gloves over his normal leather ones to avoid leaving prints on the “evidence” or contracting any germs while digging in the garbage.

“It looks like a used wrapper.”

“For contacts,” Akechi clarified. “Do your glasses even function? Is it all an act?” He seemed aggravated. He was referring to how nice and plain Akira seemed. Akechi had obviously doubted his act before, but he appeared to be hurt to have discovered he might have been right. He reached out between them and snatched away Akira’s glasses before he could protest. He tried them on while Akira stared blankly at him. Akechi noted he seemed unnerved, as if he was about to have a big secret laid out in front of him for everyone to see. He then, however, realized the glasses had a prescription and handed them back over, baffled. “What?”

“The contacts have no strength,” Akira admitted as he replaced his glasses onto his face.

“What?” Akechi repeated and looked at the wrapper. It said  _ 0.00. _ This embarrassment could have been avoided if he had done some cleaner detective work. “So why? Are you just changing your eye color for fashion?” He didn’t believe that fit Akira’s profile.

“…” Akira shrugged sheepishly. He was starting to feel uncomfortable. Akechi was close to the truth. He needed to come up with something and fast. “I changed them because I wanted you to notice me,” he blurted out.

“You what?” Akechi looked taken aback. Time to move in for the kill.

“I like you.” Akira glanced away to observe the dust filtering in through the window in the sunlight. “I wanted you to notice.”

“I…” Akechi looked shaken to his core. He clearly was not expecting that. He probably was confessed to all the time, being the handsome detective prince he was, but he would have never expected the leader of the Phantom Thieves to get caught in his charming web. It was the perfect distraction. “I need time to think.”

On that note, Goro Akechi fled briskly from the Leblanc attic, returning the wrapper to the trash on his way out of the coffee shop.

“Nice going,” said a voice in the back of Akira’s mind, Joker’s voice.

“Thanks. I try.”

“Do you really think it’s wise to dick the detective?” He was eloquent as always.

“Maybe not, but it’s too late now. I’m going to dick him.”

“Best of luck to us then, Dickerly-kun.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now. Scattered updates to come.


	3. Shut Up and Let Me See Your Jazz Hands

It was finally Joker’s time. It was his night. It was time for a trip to Mementos. They didn’t go often so he rarely got full control of his own body so he was fully prepared to go hog wild. He removed Akira’s special glasses as they headed into the devilish train station and tucked them away, pulling on his gloves stylishly.

“You won’t be needing these,” Joker taunted to Akira with a ghoulish laugh. Akira did normally need glasses to see, but it wasn’t that bad. His new pair, however, was special. They allowed a shadow like Akira to see normally in the human world, to leave the cognitive world and enter reality. Being in Mementos meant he could ditch the dork frames. His cognitive self could see just fine anyway.

No one ever seemed to take much note of the stark contrast between how Akira behaved daily and how Joker acted once they went into Mementos. If they did, no one had said anything at least. Akechi did notice though. He was a new addition to the team and had joined due to blackmail, practically stealing Joker’s role as leader. He wasn’t someone who fell in love with the boy at first sight. His fascination was different than that of the peons who fawned over our hero.

Everyone had his or her place on the team. Ryuji was the muscle. Ann healed. Morgana was their ride. The list went on. But Joker was just the guy that got the group together. Did that make him a good leader? Did a person get to lead just on the basis that it was their idea? Akechi didn’t believe so. He was the best person to steer the phantom thieves and that became increasingly obvious when he saw Joker’s behavior in the train tunnels. 

As the night dragged on, Joker seemed to thrive. He made sure everyone stayed full up on magical strength and their health was good, dragging everyone back up to a resting spot if they seemed to be getting haggard. It seemed altruistic but it was in all actuality just to make sure they could press on as long as possible. If someone became too injured they would have to retire and that would mean no more fun. So mandatory juice box breaks for everyone to keep spirits and energy up.

Along with Joker’s relentless pushing when it came to moving on and training well past the point of necessity, even after they’d reached a stopping point, he also seemed to have a huge problem with shadows. He wasn’t just fighting them, as opposing sides tend to do, he looked like he was taking something akin to sadistic pleasure in ringing money and rare items out of them as well.

Joker did hate shadows and he would hold them up for every last cent in their demon’s wallet, encourage them to call for backup and rob the help that arrived blind too. He’d purposely keep prodding and pushing so that they’d attack again and he’d get to kill them as well, instead of letting them go as promised.

The team didn’t say a peep. It didn’t seem to bother them. Akechi wasn’t fond of this roguish behavior but he couldn’t really blame Joker for it either. Shadows sucked. He just had to wonder if this was the same boy that had just confessed his love to him with a blush on his face in the dusty attic. Joker didn’t even look at him twice.

“You’re so aggressive it almost makes me think _you’re_ a shadow yourself,” Akechi threw out jokingly after a particularly sick display of twisting a shadow’s arm back for more yen.

“Maybe I am,” Joker responded and just laughed.

Apparently now wasn’t a good time to talk about what had happened earlier. Akechi decided to put a pin in it until they could talk privately, when Joker had calmed down.

It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is having fun!


	4. Sleep

Akira wanted to go to sleep. The only issue with that was that Joker did not. In Mementos, it felt like time passed normally but then when they left they could have been in there for hours or even days, depending on Joker’s persistence, and hardly any time would have passed at all. If they went in the afternoon they’d usually be back by the evening, no matter how long they took in there.

Unfortunately, despite Joker’s boundless energy that he seemingly stored up while not in control like the exact opposite of a bear storing carbs for a long rest, Akira was on a set sleep schedule, so he experienced the need to sleep regularly. Joker only had to do things one or two days out of a whole month, so he could just go as crazy as he wanted. The repercussions always fell on Akira. Somehow, none of the others seemed to mind.

Sitting off to the side, unseen, Akira watched Joker aggressively shaking coins out of a shadow.

“ _You can do better than that_ ,” Joker hissed. The rest of them applauded him when he vanquished the foe despite it negotiating for its own release.

“Did you bully the rest of your group into being the leader as well, Akira?” Akechi wondered out loud with his adorable fake laugh. Both Akira and Joker looked over from what was previously occupying their attention. Joker had a certain look in his eyes. He wanted to blow it. He wanted to ruin everyone’s plans. He wanted to just punch Akechi right in his smug face. Humans could be so fickle.

“Do you want to ruin everything we’ve worked for?” Akira asked, unheard by the others besides Joker. He knew the answer to that but it looked like Joker would agree for now not to let the game go just yet. He knew he’d be more satisfied later anyway.

“I did,” Joker professed to Akechi with a wry smile. “Just like I’m going to bully you into being my boyfriend, one way or another.” The whole group turned around at that proclamation. Akechi was flabbergasted. He had said he needed time and this was an escalation beyond the original statement. He thought they’d talk in private but apparently not anymore. This was a total embarrassment and playing exactly into Joker’s hand.

“Woah! Our leader is so direct!” Ryuji called out, whooping at the two of them. He slapped Joker on the back in congratulations and support. “Go get em’ Tiger!”

“I can’t say that I’m not disappointed,” Yusuke muttered, bringing his fist to his chin in contemplation. “However, it’s refreshing to see such a bold display of desire. I’m becoming quite inspired.”

Futaba was giggling in delight. “Please describe to me the exact nature of your relationship!” For research purposes; i.e.: her fanfiction. Yusuke lit up, seeming to agree with the idea of a better description for his own art. They locked eyes, a collaboration being born between them.

Akechi, on the other hand, was mortified. This was the opposite of what he wanted. However, there was an unfortunate pressure coming from all sides of him, from everyone in the group. Why was it that they wanted to see them in a relationship so badly? They weren’t similar besides both being wild card users. They didn’t have chemistry, right? Furthermore, Akira was basically a giant slut. Through his investigations, Akechi had discovered that Akira was basically throwing himself onto all of his friends; however, he had been pretty private about it. Akechi wasn’t sure if they all knew or not but now realized that they might, seeing how no one seemed to bat an eyelash at Akira’s proposal, no one seemed to feel snubbed or cheated. What an odd group of friends.

“Well,” Akechi began, adjusting his Crow mask, “Why not?” He smiled politely, shocking everyone. “I don’t see an issue in trying out a relationship. It could be fun.” It would bring them all closer together and make Akechi seem more relatable too.

Akira smiled off to the side. Score.

Ever one for the theatrics, Joker grabbed Akechi’s waist, yanked him forward, and planted a passionate, deep kiss on his lips. He dipped him back and whispered against his lips aggressively, “I love you the most.” Of all his slut-ventures, Akechi was now the main squeeze.

“We shall see about that,” Akechi volleyed back to him, gripping onto his shoulders, squeezing just a bit too tight.

Joker dumped Akechi on the ground and stood erect, dusting himself off and rolling his shoulders. He turned to carry onward as if he hadn’t just publically announced a new relationship to all his friends. He flung himself straight into another battle while Akechi was still downed on the floor. This is why no one would have ever loved him. He could be a real jackass. The rest of the group took a moment to catch up to Joker’s resolve, but left Akechi to get some attacks into the new fight as well.

Akira lingered behind to observe the charismatic hero of justice that no one really knew all too well. He saw him frown deeply at being abandoned. He also saw Akechi reach up to push his bangs back and for a split second there was a dirty smirk on his face. It faded as Akechi pulled himself to his feet and he put his dumb, cute façade back on, hurrying to catch up to the rest of them. The gang did suspect Akechi of something, but the question was, what was the young detective thinking?

Akira would find out soon that he didn’t want to know the answer to that question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm eventually going to get to some major spoilers so don't get super invested if you haven't finished the game or, you know, care.


	5. Interlude

After a long, arduous night, Akira finally complained enough that Joker was fed up. He collected all of his friends, led them back to reality, and split the gang up for the night. When they got home, Akira scrubbed his face with his hands and slid his glasses back on. It was time for bed.

“Welcome back,” Sojiro greeted as Akira returned with his talking cat. He gave him a nod and tried to make a beeline for bed.

“Not so fast. Go get reinvigorated. We still have work to do,” Joker said, stopping Akira in his tracks with his orders. If he couldn’t move as he pleased, he’d make sure his demands were met. No sleep for wicked shadows when they had friendships to be making. If Akira wanted to be in control, he had to have high numbers. 

Akira groaned and turned back around to go use the payphone. Morgana asked if he was going to call Kawakami and he nodded as he did just that. He needed a massage for his tired muscles if he was going to have an all night romp with….

He checked his phone. He had messages from Iwai and Chihaya. He decided on his fortuneteller buddy. It would be easier to sit around on the train to Shinjuku and back than to have to do manual labor.

However, as Akira was about to reply to tell Chihaya he’d be over soon (after his massage), he received a private message from Akechi himself. He tabbed over to check that first.

“ _I think we should probably talk,_ ” was all that the message said next to the grey icon depicting Akechi’s photo.

“Noooooo!” Joker protested. They would miss out on all the other activities they could be doing.

“ _Ok._ ”

“ _Great! I’ll be over very soon. Save some coffee for me. Leblanc’s is the best cup I’ve ever had after all_.” Akechi seemed unable to stop being a magnanimous shit-lord for even two messages in a row. Such is the nature of a lying scumbag, it seemed.

Akira sighed. He got lucky and Kawakami came over fast to press out all his aches and pains with her skilled hands and elbows before leaving as quickly as she arrived. She parted ways with a quick kiss on the cheek and ruffled his hair. 

“Call me anytime you need help,” she reassured and turned to go, passing Akechi on the way out, right as he was coming in.

“Was that a maid?” Akechi questioned in amusement. He knew full well who that was. He knew who every single one of Akira’s cohorts were, all of them besides Joker. He’d be a big surprise. 

Akira shrugged and stepped over behind the counter to begin making them coffee. He knew how Akechi liked it from the extraordinary amount of times he’d visited the shop in the past few months. As he gathered up the materials and selected the beans, he watched the boy detective take a seat, eyes on him.

“So I take it we should get right to business then?” Akechi asked. It was hard to small talk people who hardly talked at all to begin with. When Akira didn’t answer he took it as his cue to continue. “Were you pranking me about wanting to date? I wouldn’t appreciate it if you were attempting to make me a laughing stock among your friends. I’m aware that no one is very fond of the arrangement we’ve made; no matter that it is the right move to make. You do not have to like it but I don’t appreciate being punked. We can just finish our ends of the bargain and go our separate ways, after all. There is no need to make things harder on either party.” 

“Does he ever shut up?” Joker remarked, leaning his ass lazily on the counter with his arms crossed defiantly. 

“No,” Akira addressed both of them. He wasn’t joking about dating and Akechi never did shut his pretty trap. He set down a cup of coffee in front of the detective and began to pour his own.

“Well then…” Akechi stared down at the drink in front of him, contemplating his next thoughts carefully. He took a sip of his coffee and breathed a sigh of relief. It was the best thing in the whole world, instantly soothing his soul and warming his body; exactly what he needed after the rigorous training they were doing in mementos. No one else ever seemed to get tired besides the two of them. “Might I just say, I think you make an even better cup than the owner. The student has truly become the master.” He didn’t know what to do about them dating just yet.

“I learned from the best,” Akira remarked and came around to sit next to him with his own coffee. “If you don’t like me in that way, I’ll retract my confession.”

“Oh, it’s not that.” The real problem was that they wouldn’t actually have any substantial time together. Akechi had big plans after all. Maybe accepting would be merciful. Give the Phantom Thieves’ leader something to hold on to, something to make his short, meager life feel worth it. “I would actually love to grow closer with you. You’ve interested me since the moment we met. I just didn’t think you shared the same feelings towards me. I do believe you’ve proven my assumptions to be quite wrong, though. Maybe I need to work on my detecting skills.” He laughed to himself.

Akira sipped his coffee casually and tried to listen to Akechi’s diatribe over Joker’s own butting in.

“This little shit,” Joker started as Akechi went on and on. “He has no idea we know his schemes. I cannot believe him. If I had a dollar for every sick son of a bitch that lied right to my god damn face, we wouldn’t have to go to Mementos ever again! He can burn in hell. _But_ , not before we get him real good, make him feel something and then snatch it away from him instead. Tit for tat.”

“If you’re definitely certain you’d like to advance our friendship further, I would not object to it, I guess,” Akechi continued, unable to hear the specter speaking over him. They were both so chatty. “We have already sealed the deal, if you’d describe such a kiss that way, so this interaction may as well have been meaningless. I just wanted to make completely sure that these were your true intentions. You get a certain way in Mementos that is quite unusual of your normal behavior and I thought it best to double check before making a fool out of myself.”

Akira looked right at Akechi and past him at Joker. “It’s a deal then. We’re boyfriends from now on.”

“I am looking forward to going on dates with you. I think this will prove to be a good use of our time.” The boy detective set down his empty coffee cup and made a move to stand again. “I think I should leave for the night then. The last train will leave soon. Thank you for the coffee.” He leaned down and ran a hand over Akira’s cheek, stopping at his chin to tilt it up towards himself so that they could look each other in the eyes. He leaned in to brush their lips together. “Good night, my hero of justice.” With that and a ring of the door’s bell, Akechi was gone.

Joker snickered at Akira’s blush.

When Akira went to retire for the night he got another message from Akechi. This one was inviting him out the next day. He had things to do and Joker was annoyed that their time would be wasted but he accepted anyway. It would be rude not to. After all, he could study with Makoto after their deal with Akechi was over and their plans were completed.

Too bad things rarely did go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to start getting explicit soon. I'm changing the rating and some of the tags. If you haven't finished the game or don't like violence/sex/etc, I don't suggest continuing on from this point. Just believe they dated and it all worked out and enjoy the AU as it is. If you go on, things will definitely be getting weirder.


	6. Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)

Things were about to take a turn for the worse but Akira was yet to reach that impasse. He was sitting on a terrible, black fortune from his fortuneteller friend but he brushed it off. The shadow planned on changing his own fate and the fate of his friend’s as well. He just didn’t realize the actual meaning of that fortune. This one was out of his hands and most definitely inevitable.

Ignoring Morgana’s warnings, Akira proceeded to go on his date with Akechi. They went to the movies to see the latest big box super hero movie. It was a little late to go see it and it had been out in theaters for a while already, so the theater was pretty empty. Joker relaxed in a seat behind Akira’s and insisted on kicking the back of his chair like a child throughout the film. He did it every time Akechi started making comments. Joker seemed determined to make their lives hell, even if he had to sink with his own ship. You know, like a child.

“What I would really find interesting is if these heroes would actually go work with law enforcement rather than outside of it. It’s not a good message when no heroes are ever the hard working civil servants.” Akechi kept a running commentary of the movie and society as a whole going, nudging Akira whenever he had something to say. This was to make sure he put his attention on him and not the movie they had paid for. Akira was starting to suspect this to be an act meant to frustrate him on purpose, to suss out if Akira had been joking about dating, since no prank would be worth such an unpalatable trait.

Fortunately for Akechi and unfortunately for Akira, he had a strong resolve, so he’d keep up his façade just as much as Akechi would, to his own detriment. He might have loved Akechi if they weren’t such serious enemies, both hell-bent on politely sabotaging the other until someone made their final move. Akira mused about going to prison for real to take down Akechi. They could meet again behind bars and grow closer out of desperation and need for familiarity. Hot.

“That is not hot! You’re supposed to be keeping us out of jail, idiot. Stop being a lusty demon,” Joker hissed in Akira’s ear behind him. Akira wondered if Joker would do anything different while he was in charge. “I probably wouldn’t. But! You’re supposed to be better than me. That’s the whole point.” Akira shook his head. He was still Joker in the end, after all.

“What, you don’t agree?” Akechi wondered, seeing the shake as directed to him and his philosophical debate with the, up until then, thin air on the nature of heroism. “All I am trying to say is if people worked within the law, then there would less fighting and more change. I can’t say I’m not surprised to hear you disagree. You’ve made your stance on the law quite clear. I do hope we survive our collaboration and then I can help you clean up your act. No more being arrested for you, Akira.” Akechi laughed. It was more like a giggle. What an adorable, conniving psychopath.

“Please take good care of me,” Akira replied with a soft smile.

Akechi opened his mouth to reply but just shut it and turned back to the movie, face growing red. That finally shut him up. He could really see how Akira had charmed so many people. He was such an adorable psychopath. They were truly meant for each other. 

Back in Leblanc, the detective insisted on staying for a cup of coffee. Joker kicked Akira in the shin on the way back in while he was holding the door for his date. He was mad about their time being wasted even further. Maybe this was Akechi’s plan; capitalize all his time until the deadline and finish him off. Well, it was working. When Akechi went on to suggest they head upstairs, Akira couldn’t refuse that request either. At least things could be made worth his while.

“Stupid fucking Akechi isn’t a virgin?” Joker wondered with a laugh as they were led upstairs with a hand around their wrist. They left Morgana downstairs to pout. “This I have to see.” Akira didn’t really want a play-by- play of his up coming event. Joker and him were usually fairly amicable about sex, but it seemed like he’d be foregoing his manners this time, unfortunately. Usually they’d just go after who ever they preferred and stayed out of the other’s business, but it was possible Joker was jealous. Maybe he wanted to wreck Akechi himself. Too bad then if that was the case, he could have next time.

Akechi lightly pushed Akira down on the bed and maintained eye contact as he pulled his gloves off one at a time with his teeth. “Good thing we had coffee. I’m going to be keeping you up tonight.”

Akira stared up at Akechi and painted a mischievous grin onto his face. He grabbed the boy’s wrist and pulled him onto the bed, on top of himself. He slid his fingers into the sides of the classic tan jacket he wore, running his hands up his shoulders and down his arms to begin stripping his new boyfriend. He planned on showing Akechi why he always got the guy and kept the guy.

For just a brief moment, Akechi froze as Akira undressed him. He felt a wave of nausea wash over him. He felt bad. But, he quickly beat those awful feelings into submission. He would not put up with heart flutters and banned, bad memories resurfacing. He would be in control now, of himself and Akira. He let his jacket fall from his arms but then grabbed Akira’s wrists in a vice-like grip. To be honest, prying his hands off was so easy that it was confusing. He shook Akira playfully, pausing in his conquest. “Are you really this weak? How do you scale all those buildings…or do any thieving at all for that matter?”

Akira shrugged while Akechi toyed with his noodle arms. Truth be told, he wasn’t the strongest shadow ever, his existence being solely for being kind. There was probably some method of tapping into Joker’s strength, but he didn’t exactly have a tutorial. He found out how to take over so forcefully by accident. He decided to steel his resolve and break away.

Having absolutely none of it, Akechi pushed Akira back down, capturing his wrists above his head. He cackled. Akira was so laughably weak; it really eased his earlier anxiety that he’d been trying to force down. Now all his force could be focused on his boyfriend. He leaned down to kiss Akira passionately and shifted to pin him with only one hand while he retrieved something with the other one.

Akira responded keenly to the kiss, arching up towards him. He quickly slumped and pulled his head away when he felt metal and heard a click. “…What.”

“You are under arrest, Akira, leader of the Phantom Thieves. You have the right to remain silent,” Akechi said, having hooked a handcuff onto Akira’s wrist. He caught the other one while the boy was in shock and locked them together. He was clearly teasing with such a proud, smug look on his face, but it took Akira a second to get that.

“Oh…OH….Heh…” Akira sighed in relief and chuckled awkwardly. Thank god. He wasn’t ready to die yet. He watched Akechi looking around, surveying for his next move. He stared at the ceiling, looking like he was considering stringing Akira up, but seemed to decide against it this time. “Do detectives even carry handcuffs, or did you bring these hoping we’d have sex?” He heard Joker cackle loudly at his jape.

“Shh~” Akechi pressed a finger to Akira’s lips. “Stay silent, inmate, or I’ll have to punish you.”

“What, you’re not going to interrogate me?”

“Excellent idea!” Akechi fished out his phone and clicked a button to start recording. “Please state your name and confession into the microphone clearly!”

“Holy shit,” Akira laughed and shook his head. “My name is Akira Kurusu and I’m in love with a dweeb.”

“That is a very serious crime. I’m going to have to rehabilitate you before you can be let back in to polite society.”

“Bring it on copper. I’ll never break.” This was a really dumb, dorky game they were playing. Akira sort of loved it.

“We shall see about that.”

It turned out that Akechi was not, in fact, a virgin. There was no way that he could have been so certain of his movements if this were his first sexual encounter. Actually, him bringing handcuffs was the first clue in that deduction. They were moving a little fast, but neither of them protested. They both knew separately that they didn’t have much time together. Even as enemies, there was a distinct attraction they both wanted to explore, even if it was a lie.

Akechi confidently ripped Akira’s pants off and discarded them on the floor. He returned to his position on top of his prisoner and scanned him with his eye like he was a slab of meat. He leaned down and bit down on Akira’s neck, into his meat, and Akira let out a hiss, tensing up. 

Akira wanted his hands, but he was just going to have to sit back and let Akechi have his way and that was going to be the most brutal part. How else was he supposed to show off? Well, the one way he knew how to preen otherwise was to turn the Slut on and up to 11. Akira tilted his head up submissively for more neck biting and rolled his hips up smoothly, grinding his already forming erection against Akechi’s thigh.

“Someone sure is needy, Akechi teased as he bit and nipped at the side of his neck. It would be hard to go out without a turtleneck in the morning. Too bad it was still so warm out. To satisfy Akira’s lust, he also rubbed his leg roughly against his captive’s crotch; giving him some much needed friction. Akira hummed happily at the reciprocation, but that wasn’t enough. Akechi wasn’t going to stop their night until Akira screamed and begged him. He was just getting started.

With a new plan forming in his mind, Akechi sat up. He ran his fingers down Akira’s arms and torso, digging down with his blunt nails, feeling back up his shirt, and getting his mate to wriggle around under him. He took the opportunity to grab his waist and roll him over onto his stomach. Akira was now trapped under him with his arms bound over his head and face buried in the pillow. Akechi grabbed a handful of his ass, sliding his hands back under his boxers to pull those off as well.

“I think a cavity search is in order,” Akechi said decidedly, keeping up with his roleplay game. He finished removing the undergarments with a little finagling and tossed them elsewhere. He laid his chest over Akira’s back, feeling down his sides and cooed into his ear. “Do you have any lubricant? This might hurt quite a bit otherwise. I wouldn’t be a very good interrogator if I brutalized my captive now would I?” He reached down as he spoke to play with the precum dripping from Akira’s dick, rubbing hard circles around his tip, making Akira bite at the pillow in front of his face and whine.

“Just use spit!” Joker called out. He was having a great time watching his body becoming defiled. He was one hundred percent going to furiously jerk off while thinking about this later when he had control back. Akira didn’t respond to his heckling unfortunately.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you, inmate.” Akechi grabbed a fistful of Akira’s hair, yanking his head back so he could look at his flushed face, glasses skewed at a dumb angle; a perfect wreck. He plucked the glasses away with his free hand, leaving the dick to freeze without a warm handshake. He lost the spectacles in the growing pile of Akira’s garments and cupped his chin, keeping a firm grip of his hair. Akechi pushed his thumb against Akira’s soft lips. “Tell me where it is. Don’t make this hard on yourself.”

Akira stared at Akechi with big eyes. He could see him up close, even at such an odd, painful angle. He parted his lips and licked his own fluids off the detective’s thumb, taking it into his mouth to suck at it and ran his tongue along his fingertip to stimulate what he might be doing to Akechi’s penis instead. He could be very lewd, inappropriately so, even for the situation at hand. He was still definitely a demon.

“Fine. Be that way. Do not come crying to me when you’re sore later.” Akechi hesitated for a second, giving Akira one last chance to tell him where the lube was. When he made no indication, Akechi just went for it and shoved his ring and pointer fingers into the warm cavern of Akira’s mouth. His breath hitched as his prisoner went to town, getting his fingers very moist. The sensation traveled downward, making him dizzy for a moment. He let Akira finish up before yanking his fingers away and shoving his face back in the pillow. “How filthy of you. Very becoming.” Akechi said with a smirk. Akira could hear Joker hooting and hollering, clearly satisfied that he was getting what he wanted.

Akechi brought his fingers down to the cleft of Akira’s ass and paused again. “Holy shit, just tell me where it is, Akira,” he hissed, completely dropping character.

“Mn…fine.” Akira stretched his leg back and out, pointing his big toe at the workbench.

“Was that really so hard?” Akechi chided and rolled off of him, heading over to the desk. “What’s your problem anyway?”

“I don’t like being sticky,” he muttered.

“You’re an actual child.” Akechi opened up the desk to find a bunch of smoke bombs and lock picks among other thief paraphernalia. “Of course.” He rolled his eyes and grabbed the lube. It was called Gun Oil and the cap was shaped like a bullet. Wow. He briefly thought about fucking Akira with his gun and shuddered bit in a mix of delight and sympathy pain. He wanted to try that suddenly, but not at that moment.

Akechi wandered back over to resume his activities. He undid his belt and kicked off his own pants and underwear as he travelled back to the bed. Akira didn’t get to see what his choice of underpants was, which was a real pity. He needed to know: boxers or briefs?

When he returned, Akechi opened the bottle of gun oil and just squeezed a ton out onto Akira, splattering his lower back and ass and thighs. He just poured a stupid amount of lube onto him. Akira whined and it made Akechi smirk. “That’s what you deserve for your obstinance.”

“Booooo!” If Joker wanted to watch slip and slide porno, he would just summon Mara.

Akechi poured some more lube into his fingers and hoped back onto the bed. He grabbed a hand full of ass and parted his cheeks, sticking a slick finger into his hole, quickly following it with a second, not one to waste time. As he probed around inside of Akira, he grabbed his hip, gripping hard, and hoisted him up. Akira sputtered as he scrambled onto his knees, leaning on his elbows.

Joker took a seat on the side of the bed and crossed his legs. He reached out to stroke the side of Akira’s cheek. “You look good like this, submitting to your rival. Do you think your magical charm will cure Akechi and turn him just? Are you going to try to steal his heart?”

Akira shut his eyes. Go away. He heard Joker laugh at him but, forgetting his alter ego suddenly, a loud groan was ripped from his throat as Akechi managed to find his prostate in his inspection. The detective was delighted and flexed his fingers. He added a third with little issue and went after Akira’s weak spot mercilessly, receiving more moans for his efforts.

“You’re doing so well, inmate. Maybe I should reward you.” Akechi ended his sentence on a particularly pointed thrust. “What do you think? Do you want a reward for good behavior?” Akira nodded but that wasn’t enough. “What was that? You are to address me properly if you want anything.”

“Please?” Akira jolted when Akechi grabbed his neglected penis but didn’t do a whole lot with it. He was now just teasing him, rubbing circles lazily with his thumb, brushing his prostate as he stroked his long fingers in and out of his ass not hard enough at all.

“Please what?”

“Please…uh….fuck me?”

“Excuse me?” Akechi crinkled his nose and squeezed Akira’s dick as a warning, getting the boy to yelp.

“S-sir?!”

“You’re hopeless. I’m going to teach you a thing or two next time.” Akechi rolled his eyes. At least he said there would be a next time. Nice. “I’ll accept your abysmal attempt just this once. Do people just like you because you’re pathetic? I figured an illicit criminal such as yourself would have been a little better than this.”

“I normally am not the one in this position,” Akira admitted with a breathy chuckle. He would do this for Iwai and Tae, but they liked him being a brat, not a withering flower. Most of his exploits appreciated his command or his sass at the very least. Akechi and him were just natural leaders and someone would have to bend. Akira was enjoying the change of pace.

“But you always make a face when I berate you,” Joker butt in on his thoughts, deciding to continue ruining any enjoyment Akira was getting.

“You’ll just have to learn then,” Akechi cooed as he pulled his fingers out. He rubbed his hand in the sticky mess on Akira’s back to get some lube to coat his own dick in. The boy’s shirt wasn’t totally ruined since it had ridded up and avoided the lube. Akechi did Akira an extra favor and pulled it up and over his head so that it could pool around his bound wrists. He slapped Akira playfully on the ass for his efforts, smiling at the yelp he got.

Finally, finally he grabbed a hold of his rival under him and forced his own penis into Akira’s warm body. He was having a much better time than usual. This was a great decision.

Akira bowed his back and lowered his head, digging his fingers into the sheets. “Akechi…” he muttered softly.

“Hm?” Hearing his name slip from the lips of his captive was reinvigorating and Akechi pulled back out, slamming his hips forward.

“Goro!” Akira jolted a bit, feeling ecstasy wash over him. He needed more. He needed Akechi to pull his hair and slap his ass and rebuke him. He loved this.

“Don’t refer to me so casually, pig.” Akechi dug his nails into his hips and thrust in roughly. He could tell Akira was enjoying the abuse. How messed up to like something like that, but Akechi was happy to oblige. He’d love to see Akira tied around his finger, desperate for his attention. It wasn’t necessary to complete his plan, but it made things easier, along with being deeply satisfying. He wanted to make Akira his pet before he put him out of his misery like a shelter dog.

The pace started to pick up after that. The foreplay was behind them and they both got too lost in their own pleasures to keep screwing around. Akira, for as quiet as he was, was moaning a whole symphony. When Akechi grabbed his dick again, he straight up started screaming his name. Akechi was proud to not be the loud one for once. He could enjoy the sensations without the horse and pony show; someone else could perform for him this time.

Akechi leaned over to bite down into Akira’s shoulder, picking a different side to even out his earlier markings. He pumped Akira’s dick in time with his own thrusts, which were growing more sporadic and rough.

“Fuck!” Akira screamed when Akechi started hitting his sweet spot. He practically came right there, but Akechi squeezed his dick, making him cry out.

“Me first,” Akechi muttered into his shoulder. Akira tensed up and that just sent Akechi right over the edge. He left bruises with his nails on Akira’s hip, shooting his cum into him with little warning. As he thrust out his orgasm, he loosened his vice grip on Akira’s dick, letting him find release as well. He milked his cock until he was completely done and raw and let him go. Akechi pulled out and dropped Akira so he could slump down onto the bed. He lay down next to him and sighed contentedly.

“Am I fee to go then?” Akira asked, rolling onto his back, wiggling his hands at Akechi.

“Not a chance,” the detective said, not even looking over. “I told you. We’re not sleeping tonight.”

Akira smiled to himself.

Much later, after all the excitement had died down, Akechi rolled out of bed to pee. He was exhausted. He’d bullied Akira so hard that the boy passed out, so he had to clean them both up and changed the sheets around his sleeping corpse all by himself. What an annoyance. 

He finished up in the bathroom and stared at his reflection in the bathroom’s mirror. He felt a wave of nausea wash over him as he looked at the boy in front of him, at his yellow eyes.

“Leave me alone,” he hissed.

“Don’t forget your objective. Your pathetic human emotions could ruin everything.”

“Thank you for the reminder, but I’m fine. This is just a fun game to pass the time. You will get your chance soon enough.” It seemed to be that Akechi had his own demons to wrestle with.

“Don’t get attached or I will deal with things for you.”

Akechi wrote his shadow off with his silence as he pushed down his upset stomach as it threatened to overturn and composed himself. He could feel haunting, cold hands run all over his body. He couldn’t tell if it was just the memories of his abuse resurfacing or if the very real soul in him was playing tricks on him. He could barely tell the difference anymore but was there ever one? His shadow was clearly born from his trauma, or at least that’s what he believed. He turned and left to return to bed, still feeling sick but he ran his shaking fingers through his hair and pressed on like the soldier he was.

In the dark of the café, Akira was crouched near the fridge. He had only heard half of a conversation but it was more than enough. He’d been roused by Akechi’s absence and when he went to investigate, he definitely discovered more than he bargained for. He could feel Joker hovering behind him, having seen and heard all the same things as him. They looked at each other as Akira stood from his hiding spot.

“I’ve never sensed a shadow,” Joker said, crossing his arms. “He must not be out often. This changes nothing. They will be brought to justice, same as before. I hope you’ve enjoyed your fling, but I think we should get focused from now on.”

Akira nodded. He walked back upstairs and rejoined Akechi in bed. The detective was so tired he had apparently spooned against a pillow thinking it was Akira and conked right out the second his head was down. Akira felt lucky that he didn’t have to explain where he was; not thinking before that point that maybe it was bad that he’d followed Akechi. He apparently dodged a bullet. He still had no idea what to do with his new information.

In the morning, Akechi awoke after Sojiro had already opened the café. He couldn’t go downstairs lest he be caught red-handed sleeping with Akira. That would have been a disaster. But he had work. Genuinely anxious, he got dressed as Akira watched him lazily.

“There’s a drainpipe outside my window. Just shimmy down that,” Akira suggested casually with a shrug.

“Are you insane? What makes you think I’m capable of something like that?” Akechi whispered back to him, not wanting Sojiro to know someone was upstairs.

“Don’t you like bouldering?” Akira asked. He’d read Akechi’s fanpage. “This isn’t anywhere near as dangerous as that. It should be no problem for you.”

Akechi scowled. “My clothing will get dirty.”

“I’ll throw your coat down to you.”

“Ugh! Fine.” Akechi peeled off his coat and shoes and shoved them into Akira’s arms. This seemed to be his only option. He was slightly embarrassed that Akira stalked his bio, but he’d attempted to do the same to his enemy, so he couldn’t blame him. He’d unfortunately not really found anything, but Akira technically didn’t either since it was mostly fake bullshit.

Akechi shimmied down the drainpipe with grace and ease and caught his coat and shoes as they were thrown down to him. Akira waved to him out the window and he gave a polite wave back, suddenly remembering he wasn’t supposed to act like a jerk to his boyfriend. He’d forgotten his charm in his frustration moments earlier but turned it back on as if he’d never lost it. “I’ll text you,” he chimed.

“See you later,” Akira responded with a soft smile.

“I love him,” a voice swooned in Akechi’s head and Akechi ignored it and left to go to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I'm back! Here it is: PORN. Sorry this took 3/4ths of a year to update.
> 
> I cannot thank everyone who has read this fic enough. You've all been extremely patient and also I'm happy everyone likes my concept! (Ironically with the Beta protag pics, a lot of the twists I had planned are now just big fandom headcanons so WHOOPS) If things seem outdated for a while it's because I have to catch up to myself. I have a big reveal in a few chapters that would have been better months ago but what can you do right?
> 
> The good (great) news is that I wrote something really special (it's more porn) and it's completely done. I just can't post it until I get to the ~big reveal~ so hold onto your butts for a little bit. I have all the chapters physically written. I just have to make them so I hate them less.
> 
> Thank you all again for your unwavering faith in me! I have no idea why anyone trusts me but thank you. This fic is only going to get weirder though, so strap the absolute fuck in.
> 
> Stay tuned!


	7. Teenagers

“You did what?” Makoto asked in an incredulous mom-voice. “Why would you sleep with him?” She sighed as Akira shrugged at her. Team Totinos were all hanging out in Leblanc in a booth together. They’d noticed the hickies on Akira’s neck, peeking out from under his collar and he admitted they were from Akechi. “I get that you’re pretending to date him to keep him from suspecting anything, but wasn’t that a little fast, even for you?” To confirm Akechi’s earlier suspicions, the thieves all were aware of Akira’s sexual adventures with everyone he ever met.

“It just sort of happened,” Akira muttered.

“Uhm!” Futaba raised her hand enthusiastically. “Can I have more details on this, please and thank you?”

Makoto shook her head and rested her forehead in her hand. “Yes, please regale us with details. We’re all dying to know.”

“That’s what I just said!” Futaba slammed her hands on the table. “What happened? Who was on top?”

“Akechi,” Akira admitted shamelessly.

“Nice!” Futaba declared.

“Hm. Interesting. Did you take any photographs? Would you be willing to recreate your poses for visual reference for me?” Yusuke wondered, deep in thought.

“Ugh! You’re all terrible. What’s so great about Akechi? Akechi Akechi! I’m your biggest fan!” Ryuji mocked, clearly annoyed that no one was slobbering over him like they did for the dashing celebrity. “Akechi Akechi! Will you sign my _boob_!?”

Haru giggled but Ann kicked him in the shin. “Hey, shut up,” she hissed at him. “There is he is.” Ann was right; Akechi was walking into the store, greeted by the ding of the bell and an awkward silence from the thieves that could cut a diamond.

Akechi laughed nervously. “Afternoon, all. I can see I’ve apparently interrupted something. My deepest apologies.”

“Oh it’s no problem.” Yusuke was the first to talk. “We were just discussing the details of your date… What?” The rest of the kids giving him a dirty look confused him. “Is that not what we were just doing? I for one am glad Akechi is here so that I can sketch the both of them and improve my accuracy.”

“What..what?” Akechi was a bit taken aback at their bold choice of discussion. “Isn’t that a little bit private to share with the group, Akira?” Akira shrugged. He hadn’t said much to them, they were just being harpies. “I can leave if you wish to continue gossiping about me.”

“No stay!” Ann declared with a dark grin. She was the most popular girl in school; her politeness was probably a ruse. All of them seemed fake but then again, Akechi knew they were all too stupid to fake much of anything. “We’ll drop it. We can talk about other stuff.”

“Yes,” Haru agreed. “You are in our group now, so you deserve to feel included as well.” Her bright smile made it almost seem like they didn’t totally have a secret group chat that Akechi wasn’t in, aptly titled: Everyone But Akechi

Akechi sighed and gave in. He pulled up a chair to sit with them, Makoto scooting her chair over to make room for him. “So,” he started and attempted to find something relatable to talk about, “How is everyone doing in school?”

“Fine thank you,” Makoto said with a self-satisfied smile.

“Speak for yourself,” Ryuji groaned and slumped onto the table, shaking it slightly.

“I don’t go to school,” Futaba cackled.

“What really?” Akechi glanced at her, furrowing his brows. He knew that already but he tried to act surprised. “Are you homeschooled?”

“Nope.”

“Hm…that’s not legal,” Akechi muttered.

“I haven’t been able to go to school ever since my mother committed suicide,” Futaba said with a fake sniffle. Was she mocking him? Did she know what he’d done to Wakaba? Holy shit, the team was more conniving than he could have imagined.

“Yeah, Akechi, don’t be rude,” Ann said. “You’re going to trigger her.”

“I assure you, I didn’t mean anything of the sort by my comment. I wasn’t aware of-“ Akechi was cut off by Makoto.

“It’s fairly ableist to assume that everyone can just go to school. You yourself operate under special circumstances, so one would think you wouldn’t judge others based on their school status. I value my education as much as the next person, but this path isn’t for everyone,” Makoto scolded.

“Yeah man. I aint doing well, but that doesn’t mean I’m some criminal!” Ryuji added in. They all seemed to be joking around or trolling Akechi or something. He didn’t understand what was going on.

“I didn’t imply that anyone getting bad grades were criminals, though there is something to be said about your academic success,” Akechi said, not letting Ryuji cut him off again at that insult. “I was merely saying that the act of not going to school in any capacity is illegal. Your guardian could face legal issues, Futaba.”

“What so you’re going to arrest Sojiro after he’s been taking care of me? Is that it, Akechi?! Is that your big plan?!” Futaba was practically standing up in the booth.

“Gosh, who would want to break up such a happy family,” Haru wondered to herself.

Akechi spluttered and felt himself getting red. How could he argue with these maniacs?! He practically jumped when Yusuke suddenly stood up.

“I for one, cannot stand by and let a member of our team make such baseless accusations and threats. It’s not only unjust, but also not beautiful at all. I cannot stand to be here right now. I will take my leave and ponder the continuation of our friendships in solitude over my bean sprouts,” Yusuke declared, making his way to the door.

“Bean sprouts? What?” Akechi was so confused.

“Yusuke is an orphan. He has no money, so he only ever eats bean sprouts,” Makoto explained. Yusuke stopped at the door, shoulders shaking. “Uh-oh. Looks like you brought up something painful.”

“Madarame was my only family. Without him I have nothing, but he needed to be brought to justice. I’m grateful to this team for accepting me as a member and becoming my new family,” Yusuke said, turning back to speak to them with his hand dramatically on his heart.

“God, Akechi, have some damn tact,” Ryuji whistled to him. “Stop bringing up everyone’s trauma man. You wanna hear about my dad leaving my mom next or how everyone else pretty much has no parents?”

“Yeah you’re real heartless,” Ann added. They both stood up to follow Yusuke out, leaving Akechi completely stunned. The other kids followed him and Morgana left in Haru’s arms, blowing a raspberry at him.

“What just happened?” Akechi mumbled, face buried in his hands, defeated.

“They were just joking,” Akira offered.

“Was that really all a joke?” Akechi demanded incredulously with a frustrated laugh.

“Mhm.”

“Your friends are rather strange, Akira,” he said softly and sighed heavily. “I don’t think they like me very much.”

“You’re sort of black mailing us and took over Makoto and my jobs, but they were completely joking. They’ve accepted you as the new strategist,” Akira reassured him, but he didn’t really feel reassured at all. They were all punking him. It was clearly to get him so annoyed that he would quit or reveal something dangerous or something. How much did they even know?

“Ha. Well. I will believe you if you say so, Akira.” Akechi laughed nervously and offered him an awkward smile. Akira smiled softly back. Akechi concluded that Akira must have known something he wasn’t supposed to. It wouldn’t matter anyway. His target was a bug caught in his web. He could struggle all he wanted, but in the end, he’d still lose his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize now I keep forgetting Morgana and that's inexcusable! I'll fix that as the fic goes on, so sorry for all my other mistakes for the next few chapters that I already wrote!
> 
> The phantom thieves all love making fun of Akechi at any chance they get. Good thing that he plans on shooting them all in the face or he'd feel very bad about himself.
> 
> Anyway. More spookies too come. I just wanted to have some normal interactions before the bullshit starts.


End file.
